I'm What Dreams Are Made Of
by Tears Of Glass
Summary: If I knew this would happen, I wouldn't have agreed. But I couldn't resist. When I was 14, My Parents adopted a boy, Len. He was 17. But there is one thing I know; You can never resist a Demon-Angel. ADOPTION!INCEST & POSSIBLE LEMONS.


**A/N; **So... This is going to be a three-shot... Because I was bored… And have a writers block on Scream My Fucking Name, Asshole! & Meet'n'Fuck: BDSM Club. So.. Enjoy? X3

**Summary; **If I knew this would happen, I wouldn't have agreed. But I couldn't resist. When I was 14, My Parents adopted a boy, Len. He was 17. But there is one thing I know; You can never resist a Demon-Angel.

**Warning; **Adoption!Incest. Could contain lemons. I don't know yet.

**Disclaimer; **I'm 12 and 10 months old. That should be Enough.

**.+**+.Hello :3.+**+.**

_**I'm What Dreams Are Made Of…**_

_**Chapter One; The Beginning.**_

**.+**+.Are you bored yet?.+**+.**

**Rin's P.O.V.**

Hello.

Nice to meet you.

My name is- Well, _was,_ Kagamine Rin.

You probably wonder why it _was_ my name.

I'm dead.

Why?

How to explain… Erm… Eto… Ah!

I know how.

I hope you like to listen.

Because it's a very long story.

Do you want the long one, or the short one?

The long one?

Fine.

I'll tell you.

***This is when she was still alive, the following content***

"_Rinny! We want you to meet someone!"_

I smiled happily.

My parents are very happy, nice people.

I really like them.

Most people hate their parents.

I don't.

So I walked downstairs, and sat down on the couch.

Only my mom was sitting there.

"Yes, mom?"

She smiled at me, "How'd you like to have an older brother?"

I blinked twice, not understanding. "How do you mean?"

"Like, an adopted one."

"I'd like it, I guess. Then I won't be so lonely when you and dad are at work."

She smiled again. "Good~ Dad just signed the papers to complete the adoption. Your 'brother' is 17 years old, and his name is Len. Now he's a part of the family, Kagamine Len. The kid had some serious problems. He was found on the pavement of the orphanage. They did DNA-tests, but the biologic parents don't even exist, Thus the government. He has 3 tattoo's on his back, and an eyebrow piercing. The boy started smoking, drinking and using drugs at your age, and had a lot of emotional trouble. So please give him a warm welcome, Rin."

I nodded, "You can count on me, Mom~!"

After 10 minutes of talking, my father and my 'brother' came home.

Seriously. I shot one look at him, and I was dazed.

Those beautiful, azure eyes looked so honest, but also guilty. I could drown in them, like they were the sea. His pale skin looked so smooth. Those pink, glossy lips looked so damn _kiss-able._ His blonde hair was like the sun. His smile, looked so… so… Happy…

He looked up at me. He muttered softly in this smooth, velvet-like voice, "Hey.."

I felt my face heat up, "H-Hey.."

My dad said, "Rin, this is Len. Len, this is Rin. I hope we all get along! And if we don't.. Well… Too bad for us, because we are not going to abandon you like the rest did, son. You're part of the family, and you'll be treated like you're related to us by blood."

'Len' smiled at him, "Thank you, 'Dad'," Then turned his head to me, "Nice to meet you, Rin."

I smiled back, "Nice to meet you too, Len."

After that moment, I started to get along with him.

He was nice, and kind.

He looked so Devilishly handsome, but was so Angelic nice. It confused me. How could someone who looks so Devilish and hot, be so nice and honest?

The months after that answered my question.

"Hey Rin, wanna go swimming?"

I smiled, "Sure Len~!" I grabbed my stuff, and so did he. The pool was like, 200 meters from our house, so we walked.

After changing and stuff, we went to the Jacuzzi~

"Ahh~ Warm bubbles are awe- _EEK!"_ A ball was thrown into my face.

Len laughed his damn ass off. I felt my face heat up, but not only in embarrassment.

He grabbed the ball, and threw it back to the little kids who obviously apologized.

I spotted the tattoo's mom was talking about. It were 6 wings, very small, on his back.

The first were Angel Wings, the pair of Wings under it seemed like Demon Wings, and the pair under that looked like Black Wings made of Roses. Above them all, there was a line, written in a very pretty, neat handwriting, _"Don't Forget Who You Are…"_

He turned around again, and I obviously thought it was normal.

Except for when the water became red.

I said, "Hey Len? Can you turn around?"

Len obeyed.

At each one of the Angel Wings stuck out a white feather.

From the Demon Wings dripped blood.

At each one of the Rose Wings stuck out a black feather, and Black Rose Petals dropped into the water. "What's wrong? Is there something on my back?"

I shook my head. I managed to whisper, _"What are you?"_

His eyes widened, and he hissed, _"Not again!"_

Len got out of the Jacuzzi, and ran to the dressing cabin's.

I followed him. When he was sure no one was looking – Of course he didn't knew I was there – he started chanting some sort of spell, which he repeated twice.

"_Novissimo Satis paulo longiores.  
>Nolo tamen ut fiat.<br>Mea ne flaveris operimentum.  
>Oro in nomine nate dea caeli, et diabolus ab inferno.<br>Demat transfiguratio signa.  
>Demat signa caeli.<br>Demat signa inferni.  
>Demat signa probare eorum sum peccator combined puella.<br>Ricinus clock fac lentius.  
>Exaudi voco.<br>Novissimo faceret paulo longiores.__"_

It was Latin. If I'm right, It meant something like,

"_Make it last a little longer._

_I don't want it to happen yet._

_Don't blow my cover._

_I beg you, in the name of the Son of the Goddess of Heaven, and the Devil from Hell._

_Wipe out all the signs of the metamorphosis._

_Wipe out all the signs of Heaven._

_Wipe out all the signs of Hell._

_Wipe out all the signs that prove that I'm their sinful combined child._

_Make the clock tick a little slower._

_Hear my call._

_And make it last a little longer."_

And like it was magic, the scars disappeared, the rose petals fell off, and the feathers also fell off.

I thought I was dreaming. When he walked back, I quickly got back in the Jacuzzi again.

Len got back, and crawled on top of me. He wrapped one arm around my waist, whispering in my ear,

"_Reminiscere quod vidi.  
>Omnem memoriam transfiguratio ex vestri mens.<br>Oblivisci omnes.__"_

Which means,

"_Forget what you saw._

_Wipe the memory of the metamorphosis out of your mind._

_Forget it all."_

It confused me.

It confused me very much. He let go of me, but for some unknown reason, I still remember.

Weird, heh?

Len kept holding me like that, his face near my ear, his arm around my waist. I felt his breath against my ear.

I felt myself grow hot. I mean, who wouldn't, if you have this super hot boy who's older than you holding you like this? Except for the lesbians and straight guys of, course.

I spreaded my legs a bit. I was dazed, even more dazed than when I first met him. My face was very red, for sure.

Suddenly, I felt his tongue flicking in and out of his mouth, licking out my earshell, and nibbling on my earlobe. I let out a moan, and arched my back, pressing my body against his.

Len grinned, moving his knee up to my crotch. I moaned again, "_L-Len~…_ N-Not here… _Mhm~!_"

He whispered, _"I'm What Dreams Are Made Of~"_

**YAY DONE.**

**SORRY ME HAZ WRITERSZ BLOCK ON ALMOST ALL MY STORIES. I'M GOING TO UPDATE THEM ALL NOW, AND THIS STORY IS TO APOLOGIZE. BYE.**


End file.
